brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Satele Shan
Expanded Universe |Accessories = Blue double-bladed lightsaber |Variations = |Years =2012 |Appearances =9497 Republic Striker Starfighter }} '''Satele Shan' is a minifigure based on the Jedi of the same name in the Star Wars universe, who appears in the set 9497 Republic Striker Starfighter. Description This minifigure has a sand green leg piece, with a gold, dark grey and black design, representing the bottom part of the dress Satele commonly wore with pants and boots. The design is present on both legs and the upper part of the hip joint. The design continues on to the torso piece, and a belt is also present with a silver clasp and additional detailing on it. Two printed dark brown strands of hair are also printed on each side of the front of the torso. The back of the torso also features one braid of hair down the right-hand side, with the pattern extending on the design present on the front of the torso and the legs. The belt is also continued on from the front of the torso with brown printing, and two grey utility pouches are attached to it. The arms are flesh-coloured to reflect Satele's bare arms, and dark grey hands are used to depict gloves. The head piece is flesh-coloured and double-sided, and was first used for Wonder Woman in the Super Heroes theme. One side has two black eyes with eyelashes and white pupils, eyebrows with the right one raised and a black smile, surrounded by red lips. The other side of the head retains the same features, but the eyebrows are slanted downwards, and the mouth is clenched, with white printing used to show teeth. Satele's hairpiece was first used for the Agents minifigure Agent Trace, and is brown with two strands of hair falling on each side, but with most of the hair falling down the back, extending to near the bottom of the torso piece, and also obscuring the headpiece's other side from sight. Satele comes with one accessory- a blue, double-bladed lightsaber with a silver hilt. Background Satele Shan was a Jedi Knight during the Old Republic era, descended from the Jedi Bastila Shan and Revan. As a Padawan, Satele was involved in one of the earliest battles of the Great War, fighting alongside her Master, Kao Cen Darach, against the Sith Lord Vindican and his Apprentice, Malgus. When the two sides shortly disengaged, she was ordered to flee by her Master, and she escaped on Nico Okarr's ship along with Jace Malcom and T7-O1. Darach managed to defeat Vindican, but was eventually overcome by Malgus' aggressive tactics, and Satele felt Darach's death through the Force just before the ship went into hyperspace. Several years later, as a Jedi Knight, Satele participated in the Battle of Alderaan, where she killed several Sith with ease, before once again dueling Darth Malgus. Malgus eventually managed to gain the upper hand when he sliced Satele's lightsaber in half and stabbed at her, but she was able to absorb the blade's energy in her hands, before Malgus was attacked by Malcom, who detonated a grenade at close range. Satele then pinned Malgus to a boulder with the Force, and attacked him with a Force Wave which was powerful enough to shatter the rock and severely injure Malgus, forcing him to wear a respirator for the rest of his life. After the battle, Satele and Malcom fell in love and had a son named Theron Shan, but because of her duties to the Jedi, she could not raise him and sent him to another old master of hers, Ngani Zho. Satele went on to become the Grand Master of the Jedi Order, and at the time was the youngest in the history of the Order to assume the title. She, along with Theron, participated in the final defeat of their ancestor, Revan. Five years after the Eternal Empire conquered the galaxy, Satele came into contact with the spirit of the now-dead Darth Marr and became aware that the former Sith Emperor, now known as Valkorion, was alive, but had not taken a new body. Later, she traveled to the planet Odessen, where the Outlander's Alliance was operating out of to take out the Eternal Empire. Though Satele admired their strength and courage, Marr's spirit noted that many of them would die along the way. Satele and Marr came to a new understanding of the Force and passed this on to the Outlander while also helping the hero to construct a new weapon. After testing the Outlander's response to conflict, Satele and Marr felt the Force calling them elsewhere, so they went off to start a new journey. Notes * In an image of the set on Shop@Home, Elsa Schneider's and Willie Scott's head piece is incorrectly used for Satele. Her real head is the same head used for Wonder Woman. Appearances * 9497 Republic Striker Starfighter External Links Category:Star Wars minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2012 Category:Star Wars Legends Category:Star Wars Legends minifigures